


Its okay we have each other and that's all we'll ever need

by HolyHecc



Series: Doesn't Matter if Im gone because I'll always be with you [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHecc/pseuds/HolyHecc
Summary: Waking up from his death he's exits the nether and begins to search for his clingy friend in hopes to completely remember him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Doesn't Matter if Im gone because I'll always be with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133405
Kudos: 82





	Its okay we have each other and that's all we'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REWRITTEN VERSION  
> mainly because I just hate the way I wrote it

.....Maybe  
It was all my fault  
Maybe if I had just listened to him  
If I had listened to my friend my dear friend Tubbo for once  
Maybe before that if i had gotten my big brother to find his sense of mind  
maybe even before that  
when our own father ignored us  
maybe we could’ve turned out different  
maybe i could listened  
....  
It's ironic  
I used to be so....explosive

now the only thing explosive here are my valuables  
All of my items always end up in a hole filled to the brim with TNT just because I couldn’t hold my tongue

ever since i was exiled  
I’ve been counting  
counting how long I was away  
away from his home  
away from his tubbo

my tubbo  
i hold onto the compass  
its cold

so

cold

ever since i left home  
It's been so very cold  
so cold  
but  
Clara  
she helped  
she helped take my pain away  
she let me float away  
though  
she had a time limit  
and so did I  
she wasn’t enough

Soon Dream let me into the nether  
filled with warmth  
i would spent much time here  
but  
even in this hellish land  
there was still a part of me that heeded for warmth  
where  
where could i find my warmth  
looking deep inside i took off  
I followed my heart as it led me to the main portal  
....why  
why here  
The portal taunts me  
its particles float around  
I stare willingly  
my brain resisting against going in  
I try to distract myself with something else  
pop

pop

pop

lava

it boils

its hungry

Like me

The warm glow entrances me  
I slowly make my way to the edge

I just wish to be warm  
I just want to be satisfied  
I need something  
I need something to satisfy me  
I need something to satisfy the need within  
I'm so cold  
I just want  
I want  
I want  
I want  
I want him  
but  
he’s gone  
he left me  
like everyone else  
he promised we’d be together forever  
he left me  
I just wanna be warm  
I look down  
the lava  
it glows  
the glow will never leave me  
it’ll never leave me  
Not like Clara. Not like L’manburg. Definitely not like Wilbur. And it’ll never leave me like Tubbo

I finish the connection  
It’s so warm  
It’ll never leave me

I wake up  
Im completely enveloped in lava  
i slowly rise to the top and set myself on a part of land

Where am I?  
Why is my face wet?  
Why do my tears Burn?  
What do I remember?  
Last I remember was....  
i'm not sure  
What do I remember?  
I remember being with someone  
someone nice  
someone who’d never leave me  
I giggle a bit “clingy” ringing in my head

I look around  
spotting a bridge to a portal

Inside i feel like i'm not allowed in  
...buuuut  
Im dead so it doesn’t really matter anyways

I float inside the portal

once i enter the portal I go venture through the dark using my body as a light as my body drips a bright fluid  
most likely lava as it burns to the touch

I float around  
eventually finding an enderchest inside a dirt shack

maybe I’ll find something in here to help me remember?

I dig through finding a bunch of items  
not much that can help me  
until  
I see a compass  
I carefully pick it up  
there’s something etched into the back  
‘your Tubbo’  
that’s him  
my clingy friend  
I smile at the small letters  
I turn it over and begin following it  
I float around for awhile before making it to a small but dignified place filled with houses and shops  
it looks quite fixed up for being above a giant crater  
I continue following the compass

It leads to a.....house?  
I'm not quite sure what it is but I phase through the door and continue my journey to my Tubbo  
It leads to a little room with bookshelves at the side and a desk at the back  
The desk that has a small boy surrounded by papers while holding onto a compass  
I look closer  
He’s asleep  
His face is full of tears  
full of regret

my body warms

I know him

He’s my Tubbo  
why is he crying  
why is my Tubbo crying

I set myself at the side of his chair  
I’ll wait for him  
I’ll protect him  
I’ll be here for him  
I open my mouth to promise him this  
but suddenly there’s a sound coming out  
It’s familiar  
It’s our song  
I forget about speaking  
and my eyes droop  
I wasn’t aware Ghosts could get tired

I fall asleep at Tubbo’s side

It’s okay to cry Tubbo  
Don’t be afraid  
It’s okay  
It’s okay because we have each other  
and that's all we'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> I will rewrite the one after the old one later bc it wouldn't make sense with the new version


End file.
